A video call in Circuit Switch (CS) domain is a bearer service, in which an H.245 (H.245 protocol is a multimedia communication control protocol) negotiation is performed between a calling terminal and a called terminal in a way of peer to peer, and the network side does not participate in the media negotiation, media encoding/decoding and switching, etc., during the call. Therefore, the network side does not present a reason prompt for this video call failure to the calling subscriber when the video call fails.
To inform the calling subscriber of the reason for the video call failure, there is provided a solution in the prior art, in which a value of the reason for the video call failure is carried in a signaling, which is sent to the calling terminal, when the video call fails; in this way, the reason prompt for the video call failure can be presented to the calling subscriber according to the value of the reason for the video call failure carried in the signaling after the calling terminal receives the signaling; moreover, the reason prompt presented at the calling terminal is set before the terminal is shipped.
The inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problems during implementation of the present disclosure.
With the rapid development of telecommunications service, reasons for video call failures are updated and expanded in high rate, which leads to the result that reason prompts for video call failures presented to the subscriber by the calling terminal may be incorrect or imperfect, thereby deteriorating the experience of the subscriber.